


逞强（第四章删减部分）

by yusansui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui





	逞强（第四章删减部分）

石英醒来已经是傍晚，他的头枕在周尚的手臂，腰也被环抱着，以一种被保护的姿势。他略微仰起头，在黑暗中细细打量周尚。明明只能看到着模糊的轮廓，他却觉得自己连岁月在周尚眼角留下的浅淡皱纹都看的清晰。早就刻在心里的人，又怎么会看不清。感受着周尚的气息，心也跟着跳动，好像终于活了过来。石英其实很爱他，在黑暗中、他任何不知道的时候，石英最爱他。  
石英动了动，拿起床边的手机，看了眼时间——快到直播的时间了。他轻轻移走周尚的手臂，刚要直起身，就牵动了受伤的后面，虽然这种伤经常在他身上出现，可还是疼得他“嘶”了一声，又倒回床上。  
周尚几乎是立刻就醒了，摸了摸石英的额头，发现他有点发烧。他吻了吻石英的唇，轻声说：“别起来了，好好休息吧，想吃什么我一会儿给你做。”石英曾经特别喜欢吃周尚做的菜。  
“你可能是太久没见我，忘了我每晚都有直播。”石英没领情。  
“请个假？今晚我们好好在一起。”周尚继续哄着。  
“我跟你在一起就好不了。”石英忍着疼痛下了床。  
虽然气氛依旧有些紧张，可两人都心照不宣得没提起“高阳”这个名字，一个是早已预料到结果，一个是嫉妒得不愿再提。  
作为某款射击游戏的主播，石英以过硬的技术和一系列让人瞠目结舌的骚操作圈了一大票粉。这两个优势是他自己总结的，因为周尚有段时间总是酸酸的说，那些小姑娘只是肤浅得喜欢他的脸。周尚这么说的时候，一边摆着臭脸，一边又眼神期待，期待石英能明白他没说出口的话——我喜欢你，是喜欢你的灵魂。  
因为今天伤的有些重，石英便没有开摄像头，周尚端着杯牛奶进来的时候，他刚开了一局游戏。知道他开着麦，周尚并未发出声音，只把杯子递到他嘴边，用眼神示意他喝了。石英并不配合，皱着眉躲开了。  
知道石英不能大动作反抗，周尚含了一口牛奶，就直接吻了过去。  
忽然渡进来的液体让他吞咽不及，呛了口气，控制不住得咳了出来。白色的液体顺着石英的唇角流了下来。周尚的神色暗了暗，把石英下颌的牛奶舔走了，然后冲着石英做了个口型：真甜。  
粉丝们只听见石英的咳嗽声，以为他生病了。  
「呜呜呜宝贝是生病了吗？好好照顾自己啊！」  
「儿子要注意身体啊！少播几天没事的，妈妈会一直爱你！！！」  
……  
在粉丝的关心中，石英一边熟练地操控着游戏人物，一边被周尚压在电竞椅上耍流氓。  
周尚在石英两腿间蹲下身，从嘴唇吻到脖颈、锁骨，又推起他的上衣，游走到胸口、腹肌……  
周尚的动作越来越过分，甚至一把扯下了石英的裤子，灵巧地用唇舌撩拨着石英腿间的软肉。  
石英被周尚逗弄得连鼠标都拿不稳，抬脚就要踢，却被周尚握住脚踝，按到了自己的下身。隔着裤子都能感受到脚下性器的硬度，想撤回时，已经挣不开了。  
石英的玉茎被含得水润的挺立在空气中，周尚舌尖绕着龟头打转，见石英神色不耐，又全部含住，努力做了几次深喉。  
龟头抵在喉咙的快感让石英想叫出声，可是开着直播，他只能拼命压抑着，眼眶湿润，任周尚为所欲为。  
周尚拉开裤脚，挺动着腰部，在石英的脚下摩擦，顶端分泌的液体随着他的动作湿润了石英整个脚掌。  
周尚唇舌的动作越来越快，想射的快感冲击着石英，让他坐立不安，最终毫无解释地直接关掉了直播。双手拼命推着周尚的头，带着哭音说道：“你让开…我要射了…”  
周尚一只手强势地握住石英的两只手腕，同时又加快了速度。  
“嗯…”大脑闪过一片白光，石英射在了周尚的嘴里。他见周尚喉结一动，吞了进去。高潮后他瘫在电竞椅上剧烈喘息，周尚拉起被他一直按在自己性器上的脚，在脚面上落下一吻。  
“怎么不播了？”  
石英不理他的调戏，起身就要走。  
“自己爽完就要走啊？”周尚说着就从背后搂住石英，然后自己坐在电竞椅上，把石英按到腿上。  
背后是周尚火热的胸膛，石英不想靠。身下是周尚粗硬的性器，石英不敢动。向前又被周尚双臂困住，动不了。石英什么都做不了，只会刻薄：“你是最近缺人了？今天闲到来找我？”  
“今天我缺你，就回来了。”  
“可我不缺你。”  
周尚用性器在石英的穴口轻轻顶了顶，在他耳后吹着热气：“真的不缺吗？”  
石英敏感地呻吟了一声，刚要开口，后穴就被周尚粗暴地插入。  
周尚慢慢磨着石英体内的敏感点，把着石英的手按到鼠标上，恶趣味地问：“你的粉丝知道你被人按在电竞椅上强迫着高潮了吗？”  
石英好像被逼急了的兔子，为了伤人什么都说：“粉丝不知道，总有人知道。不止知道，还见过！”  
周尚闻言把石英推到在地毯上，让他看着自己：“你再说一遍？”  
石英望着有些暴虐的周尚，快意油然而生，露出了甚至算得上残忍的笑容，并不回答周尚的问题。  
周尚盯着他沉默了一会儿，忽然毫无预兆得把性器又插了进去，凶狠地顶弄，每次都精准又恶意的顶在石英最要命的那点。  
被凶狠得抽插着，石英一边颤抖得伸出手抚摸周尚的脸，一边断断续续得说：“我被…操得时候…好看吗？”  
“怪不得…他们都喜欢我…”  
“听…听他们说…我快高潮的时候皮肤会发红…像朵玫瑰…”  
……  
两个人忽然反了过来，石英说得没完，周尚一言不发…  
“…你不行啊…怎么一直打桩…他们都喜欢摸我的…我…我皮肤这么滑…手感很好的…你…你也试试…”石英说着，就去拉周尚的大手，引着他往自己胸口上带。  
周尚打开他的手，俯下身，一口咬了上去。  
石英痛得流泪，一巴掌扇了过去。  
周尚禁锢着石英的手腕，压在他的头顶，压抑着狠狠冲刺。  
石英被顶得再也说不出话，是剩下饱含情欲的呻吟，音符般荡在整个房间。  
几十下抽插后，伴随着石英尖叫，两个人同时到达了高潮。  
周尚抽出纸巾清理干净自己，面无表情得把它们扔在石英脸上，任他浑身污浊得躺着，一言不发地走了出去。  
听着关门的声音，石英笑了，笑着笑着，眼泪就流了出来。  
周尚简单整理了一下就离开了家，像他早晨回到这里一样，孑然一人。  
两个人的结婚纪念日就如往日般，在离别中度过。


End file.
